Various electronics components are used for monitoring and operating aircraft and engine systems.
The electronics components are subject to environmental conditions such as reduced pressure, temperature, humidity, etc. relative to sea level conditions, and the cyclic conditions experienced as the aircraft takes-off, climbs, cruises, descends and landings, etc. Proper testing and regulatory certification (e.g. by the Federal Aviation Authority, etc.) is therefore required for ensuring these electronics components are safe for use in the conditions to which they are subjected on the aircraft.
Those additional, development and certification requirements typically result in more expensive electronics components. Certain types of electronic components, such as plastic packaged electronic devices, cannot be used reliably in aircraft, as they are not designed for the environment to which they would be subjected on the aircraft (e.g. the plastic package may leak allowing harmful water vapour or oxygen or other gases to contaminate the silicon die or internal connections, etc). Therefore, there is a need for improved solutions for providing and certifying airborne electronics.